


Worth It

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>InuYasha and Kagome find themselves lost in the moment, thankful for their hard won reward: happiness. Post canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

***I don't own the series InuYasha or the characters within***

* * *

She'd woken up with the faintest rays of dawn piercing the window. Rolling gingerly to her left to look upon her new baby, she found both the little girl she'd birthed only three days ago and her mate both gone. After sudden fear was replaced with surprise, and then irked wonderment, Kagome found the strength to make it to her feet, and after pulling a shawl around her to protect her from the chilly morning air, she wandered out of the small she hut she shared with InuYasha.

Her eyes coasted up the trunks of the nearby trees first, a little knot of worry forming in her belly at the thought of her tiny daughter being so high off the ground. Not finding the tell-tale flash of red in any of them, a little relief crept back into her, though she still wondered where the two of them might be.

Kagome's steps took her around the village, her not-so-sleepy-anymore eyes looking in every direction for the remainder of her new family. A certain meditating monk happened to sense the miko's presence as she drew closer, and before her voice could break from her throat he smiled with his eyes closed and pointed in the direction of Goshinboku. With a quiet "Thanks!" she walked a little faster towards the sacred tree.

As she came around the side of the last hut that stood against the soft dirt path leading to the tree, she saw her husband at last, perched not in its boughs but among its gnarled roots, cradling a very heavily swaddled bundle. Heaving a grateful sigh, she slowed and meandered up to them, listening as acutely as she could with her crummy human senses to what he might be saying to the child.

InuYasha could scent that she was looking for them before she'd reached Miroku and Sango's house. "Your mama never could just trust me," he said to the tiny little girl in his arms. "Could never just know that I had everything under control." The infant grinned, twin nubs of future fangs gleaming in the pink light of dawn. A happy quiet coo escaped her mouth and her father chuckled. "I guess though if I woke up and found you and her gone I would have ripped the place apart looking for you both. Guess we're all lucky she doesn't have the strength to do that." His clawed fingertip ghosted across the child's chubby cheek, and then he stroked the length of her ebony hair, her dog ears swiveling at the sound of her hair rustling under his gentle touch.

Kagome was within hearing range when he looked up at her. "Sorry to worry you, you were just so tired and I thought you could use the rest." He shifted himself and the pup in his arms. "Come sit with us, Mama." She smiled and sat down in his lap in the space he'd made for her, one of his arms coming around her back and then back under their daughter, holding them both tightly in his grip as he laid his head on Kagome's shoulder.

For a long while, they neither one said anything, just mutually stared down at the tiny life they'd created and listened to her inarticulate sounds of wakeful wonder. They each one inventoried every little kick of her legs, every stretch of her little arms, her coos, her whiny but brief complaints over her position…

"Can you believe she's even here?" Kagome whispered.

"I wondered if I'd ever see the day when we would be doin' this very thing, holdin' our first born under this tree," InuYasha answered quietly, admiring his little girl's grip on his finger. "There were days I was sure it wouldn't ever happen. And then there were days when I knew I just had to keep on bein' patient. I'm glad my patience paid off."

"Four long years…" Kagome murmured as her fingers brushed the edge of one her daughter's ears. "Four years I've waited for this. This feeling, this sight, this dream come true… only now does it all feel worth it." She gazed into her husband's golden eyes. "All the setbacks, all the blood, sweat and tears that went into ending Naraku's plans, all the crap we went through with Kikyo, with Koga, the Band of Seven, Tsubaki, all of it… Only now does it feel like it was worth all that suffering, every minute of it."

InuYasha nodded. "Yeah… not that I'd want to do it all again or anything, but if I had to in order to get this, then I would." Suddenly, the infant in his arms let out an honest wail that snapped them out of their heartfelt moment. In a voice Kagome had to hear to believe, her mate cooed to their baby girl, "Awww, sweetness! Mama and Papa are right here, it's okay!"

Kagome giggled as she reached for the girl. "She's probably starving, and unless you're hiding milk on you somewhere, I suggest you let me feed her!" She whipped the shawl off and turned it backwards to allow herself some privacy at baring her ample breast outside her home. Moments later, the sounds of satisfied suckling could be heard and InuYasha held his two girls closer to maintain their warmth.

After a while, InuYasha could hear the sound of Kagome's breathing evening out, and the as of yet unnamed little girl in her arms followed suit. Mother and daughter dozed as the pup fed in the early morning sunshine, and InuYasha smiled as he felt his own eyes drifting closed. Yes, all that they both had endured was most definitely worth this single moment.


End file.
